nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Taunt
Notes # Reducing an opponent's AC provides similar benefits to increasing the character's attack bonus, but without counting towards the +20 attack bonus cap. # Taunt cannot be used by someone trying to remain unseen (as its use involves being seen). That is, it cannot be used while invisible or in stealth mode, even if it becomes clear that the target has seen through the attempt to remain unseen. Attempting a Taunt under these circumstances may (if the character is in puppet mode) result in an in-game message that states: "The target must be aware of you to use this ability." # In order to attempt a Taunt the user must be within 10 feet of the initial target. If a character attempts to Taunt an opponent more than 10 feet away, those with puppet mode enabled may receive the in-game message noted above and will and will need to move within range to execute their attempt. If puppet mode is disabled (i.e. "A.I." is on) the character will, if possible, automatically move within range and attempt a taunt. # If the PC needs to move within range to attempt a taunt, failing a tumble check while passing nearby opponents may provoke an attack of opportunity. # Similar to spell-casting, use of this skill while hostile opponents are within 5 feet of the user (see points 6 and 7 below) may also provoke attacks of opportunity but, unlike spell-casting and running, there are no abilities (e.g. defensive casting mode and tumble) to counter this. # A Taunt takes approximately two seconds (one flurry) and has a cool down cycle of six seconds. Attacks that might otherwise occur during the flurry in which a Taunt is attempted will be delayed. This may cause unusual results in combat mechanics, where an attack that is delayed from a taunt may hit in the same round the taunt was attempted, but damage from the attack(s) may not be applied until the following round. # Although Taunt's range expands every 5 ranks from the initial target to effect additional enemies, the distance required to use it on the initial target does not. Therefore, Taunt may subject the user to an attack of opportunity from the initial target (or those nearby) regardless of rank in this skill. # Be aware that, regardless of success, Taunt may provoke the initial target (and others, if in range) to attack the user instead of his allies. # Since they are free actions, the use of Combat Expertise or Improved Combat Expertise may be toggled to help defend the user during a Taunt attempt. DnD 3.5 comparison This skill does not exist in DnD 3.5, although it is very similar to the demoralise opponent aspect of intimidate. NWN comparison In NWN1, if the taunt was successful, the opponent suffered an armor class penalty equal to the difference between the Taunt roll and the defender’s roll (to a max of a -6 penalty) for 5 rounds. The target also suffered a 30% chance of spell failure, if they didn’t resist the taunt. External resources *NWNWiki:Taunt